


A Fae Walks Into A Bar

by readwriteandavengers



Series: Made of Folk Lore [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Mythical Creatures!Au, Pre-Relationship, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Muck, Malarkey, and Luz are just looking to have a good night but a couple of werewolves are making that hard. Luckily Lipton shows up to put those wolves into their place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something a little new compared to what I'm used to. I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Easy Company is a wide range of mythical creatures, which is why other companies are always so baffled that they work so well together. There are the vampires, the werewolves, the witches, the faes, and humans. But somehow, there are endless combinations of friendships. Vampires with werewolves, witches with faes, humans with… basically all of them. There’s no doubt everyone knows that the kinds rarely mix well, but Easy Company seems to defeat those odds.

Although when the company happens to split, it makes a few of them uneasy when they can’t be around to back each other up. It so happens that tonight is one of those nights.

Muck, Malarkey, and Luz decided to head out to the bar when no one else said they wanted to tag along. The first hour at the bar was nice, and they were content sitting at their table with their beers out in front of them and chatting. They were getting their warmth from the alcohol, and their smiles were growing looser.

That is until a noisy pack of werewolves came around close, their eyes dancing over the table with interest.

Luz could feel the prickling of eyes against his skin, a small advantage of being fae. If someone had their attention on him, he could tell. Being tied to nature and its surroundings seemed to provide him that, but then again most fae weren’t sure why they were given this power.

When the feeling intensifies, Luz looks up to glower at the wolves now staring.

“Hey, why don’t you guys take a picture, eh?” He snaps, eyes darting across each of them boldly.

Instead of them looking away in shame like Luz was hoping they would, they all snicker as if Luz, Muck, and Malarkey are all some sort of joke.

“Whatever, Sprite.  What are you faes doing in this bar anyway? Aren’t you afraid you might get hurt?” One werewolf leers at them, his words smooth but still causing anger to boil in Luz’s chest.

Muck’s now glaring as well, hand wrapped around his beer to keep his composure. If Luz and Muck aren’t careful, they might use their magic in a stupid way that could get them in a lot of trouble. Or killed. So Muck grits his teeth and bares the teasing.

Malarkey’s the one who glares at the wolves, his lip curling up as a low growl escapes him. It causes the werewolves standing opposite them to widen their eyes in surprise. While Malarkey’s low growl would have been a good warning, he’s also half wolf and half fae, meaning his warning falls on deaf ears.

“Oh, _that_ is something new,” replies a new wolf from the back, peering over one of his friend’s shoulders to look at Malarkey. Now they’ve got their eyes on him as if he’s some sort of show, which only makes Luz feel guilty. Malarkey is a rare breed that’s for sure, but the way the wolves are looking at him like he’s some sort of exhibit really riles him up.

Malarkey moves to stand up from his seat, but Muck reaches out and places one hand on his chest. The touch seems to sooth Malark, so he sits back down but his eyes never leave the offending wolves. Muck takes the lead now, jutting his chin at them with agitation. “Shut your damn traps before I shut them for you.” Muck snaps.

“That’s just adorable,” the wolf in the front chortles, receiving annoying laughs from the others in approval of the joke. “Is it true that you guys carry around fairy dust? I always wondered-”

That’s the last straw for Luz, because he lifts his hand, ready to snap his fingers just when another hand lands over top of his. Luz feels his shoulders sink in relief at the touch, and he knows who’s got his hand on him before he even turns around. Either way, he still peers up from where he sits to find Lipton standing just beside him.

Lip’s eyes are narrowed at the other wolves, looking between all of them with not only the warning of an alpha, but also the warning of a superior officer. He lowers Luz’s hand back to the table, never sparing him a look. “I suggest you all get going before real trouble starts.”

Now they look concerned, and slightly disappointed since they’re now being forced from the bar. At first, the leader of the group gives Lip an apologetic look, but Lip doesn’t budge. He only lifts one eyebrow as a challenge, to which the wolf sighs and waves his pack after him. They walk out of the bar with their shoulders drooping, off to find a new place to get a drink.

Once the last werewolf is out of the door, Lip turns towards Muck, Malarkey, and Luz with a scolding look.

“Don’t give me that look, Lip. We had nothing to do with it.” Luz says lowly, lifting his hands to signify just how innocent they were.

“Right, and you weren’t totally going to use your magic on him?” Lip challenges back, but now he’s smiling amusedly as he tries to look serious. The professional side of Carwood Lipton is pleasant, but Luz loves it even more when he sees it start to crack.

“The asshole totally deserved it.” Malarkey curses into his drink, shaking his head disapprovingly. “Werewolves can be so damn conceited.”

Muck’s grinning at the comment, turning to share a smile with Malarkey. “You would know.”

It gets a snort out of the redhead, but he also reaches out to slap the side of Muck’s head. While the two start to goof around, Lipton turns back to Luz to continue their conversation from earlier. It’s something that Luz can tell he’s not going to get out of any time soon, despite the fact they’re in a crowded bar, music playing, and loud chatter around them.

“Look, Luz. I’m not saying the guy didn’t deserve it but-”

Luz sighs as he rolls his eyes away from Lip, anywhere but Lip. He can’t look into the werewolf’s eyes for too long because he’ll find himself agreeing to whatever it is Lip needs him to do. So he stares resolutely ahead of him, nodding exasperatedly. “Yeah, yeah. I get it. You don’t want us using our powers.”

“I don’t want you using your magic because it can get you in a lot of trouble.” Lipton states seriously, his head tilting forward as he keeps his eyes on Luz. He pauses, and Luz wonders if Lip wants him to look at him, but he doesn’t budge. Carwood’s eyes are his weakness so he’ll be a goner the second he gives in… but his whole wall of defense crumbles when Lip’s hand falls back on top of his.

Luz feels his breath leave him as his gaze falls down to their conjoined hands, once again a wave of relief washing over him. While the natural connection to every living earthy thing can be a huge advantage, Luz is also cursing his power at the moment. And he even adds in a curse for Lip too when the other drags his thumb back and forth over the top of Luz’s hand.

Now Luz’s amber eyes float up to meet Lip’s, finding the other has leaned in close. Not only are his eyes dangerous, the warm, fond smile he’s wearing is also pulling at Luz’s heartstrings.

“What would I do with out George Luz, huh?” Lip jokes lightly, a small laugh following soon after. It’s enough to cause Luz’s heart to skip a beat.

He swallows as he tries to gather himself, giving Lip a bashful nod. “You’d carry on being the best damn sergeant we got.” He shoots back, but before anything else can be said, he’s nodding at the empty bar stool across from him. “Why don’t you sit down and stay awhile, Lip? I’ll get you a beer.”

“Heck, I’ll get him a beer too.” Muck adds on, taking a swig of his own now that the drink is in question. After a good swig, he sets the glass back down on the table and looks at Lip with a foamy upper lip. “You just stopped me from turning that guy into a goat so I kind of owe you one.”

That gets a laugh out of Lip, but he’s removing his hand from Luz so that he can wave off Muck’s offer. “No, that’s fine. I actually was in search of Speirs and Welsh when I came here, so I better go find them. But you boys stay out of trouble.”

Malarkey huffs out a laugh at that as Lip turns and walks away. “No promises, Lip!” He calls, which only gets him and Muck to dissolve back into a tipsy round of laughter. While the two drink on, proving one stereotype of fae correct, George turns to look over his shoulder to watch Lip leave. It’s only a matter of seconds as he follows Lip’s broad shoulders weave through the throng of people and he disappears past the front door.

Luz tries not to focus on his disappointment that Lip had to leave, so he turns back around to Muck and Malark and plasters a large smile on his face. “Who wants to do shots?”

-

The clock is just striking midnight when the boys decide to call it a night. They lean against each other as they sway through the streets, trying their best to head back to the correct rooms and find their designated beds. Luckily for Muck and Malarkey, they’re sharing a room, so they abandon Luz pretty early once they enter the building and head off in the proper direction.

Luz waves his goodbyes up until they disappear around the corner. So after clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, George spins on his heel and presses on. He makes his way down the hall, eyes narrowed as he tries to read each of the numbers plastered outside of the doors. After he passes five rooms, Luz starts to forget what his room number is after reading so many.

But then a door a little ahead and to his left opens and a bleary-eyed Lipton sticks his head into the hall. He looks Luz up and down before opening his door and waving him in. “Come on.” He offers as an invite.

Luz, on the other hand, isn't going to be coerced so easily. He lifts his roomkey, opening his mouth to protest but Lip already cuts him off.

“Lieb was with Guarnere and fell asleep so your bed has kind of been stolen. But there’s extra space in my room so we can share my bed.” Lipton’s yawning half way through his explanation, which brings a smile to Luz’s face. Really, Lip is too cute for his own good.

Luz drags his feet across the carpet as he comes up to Lipton’s door. Once he’s close enough, Lipton kicks the door open and waves his hand into the room for George to continue. Despite the invite, Luz stops in the doorway as he gives Lip a very drunken smile. He lifts his hand, now swaying back and forth minutely, but with a swirl of his fingers he procures a simple daisy.

Lipton eyes him carefully, but when Luz offers the flower he takes it. “Alright, Luz. Time to get you to bed. And do me a favor?”

Luz hums as he shuffles past Lip, already kicking off his boots and working on his belt. Lipton shuts the door behind them, making sure the door his locked before walking in.

“Don’t do anymore magic for the night, okay? Probably not a good idea to do that while drinking.” Lipton states as he walks closer.

Luz manages to get one boot off, but he’s sent off balance so he’s lucky that Lipton’s walking by. The other holds the flower in one hand, catching Luz with the other, making it look like some suave movie scene.

Luz is caught off guard at first, eyes wide as he looks up at Carwood. But then a smile languidly works onto his face and he starts to snicker. “Man, good catch.” Luz compliments as he stands with Lip’s help. He kicks his other shoe off, then messily pushes his pants down so he’s only standing in his boxers and a worn t-shirt.

Lip’s in a similar outfit, wearing a tank-top with old gray sweatpants that look well beyond comfy. By now, he sets the daisy down on the desk, then walks around the one large bed in the room and throws the covers back. He sets down as Luz clumsily makes his way over.

“Come on,” Lip says softly as he helps George pull the covers back from his side of the bed. Once the bed is revealed under the multiple layers of a downy comforter and extra sheets, Luz basically collapses against the mattress. His face lands first in a big white pillow, letting out a pleased moan.

Lip laughs as he settles back, grabbing the comforter and making sure to throw it over Luz. “Yeah, the pillows are nice.” He agrees, before turning around and switching the lamp off.

“Goodnight,” Luz mumbles as he starts to situate himself for ultimate comfort.

Lip laughs at the other’s groggy voice, but turns on his side so he and Luz are facing one another. Even in the darkness, Luz knows that Lip can see his face rather clearly. That’s a werewolf perk, and it makes George slightly self-conscious for a minute before his sleep addled brain gives up. He lets out a long yawn, feeling Lipton’s smile before he sees it. It makes him smile too.

“Goodnight, Luz.”

Luz lets out a small hum as he nuzzles his pillow. “Night, Lip.”


End file.
